Una noche de números
by Monedita123
Summary: Kaminari, al pensar que estudiando un día antes conseguiría aprobar el examen de matemáticas, termina metido en un gran problema. Sin poder pedir ayuda a Momo como de costumbre, solo le queda asimilar el suspenso que le espera... o, al menos, se suponía que sería así.


**ADVERTENCIAS** **:**

 **—BakuKami**

 **—One-shot extremadamente cliché y predecible. Soy débil. Me gustan estas cosas.**

* * *

 **[...]**

Se acercaba cierto exámen y, como de costumbre, había varios alumnos que buscaban ayuda para conseguir, al menos, aprobar.

Solían formarse grupos de estudio y, uno en concreto, era al que Kaminari acudía; el de Momo.

Porque aquella chica explicaba bastante bien y hacía todo lo posible para que sus amigos entendieran los temas de las diferentes asignaturas.

No obstante, Denki cometió un pequeño error; confiarse demasiado.

Acostumbrado a estudiar a última hora y creyendo que el próximo examen sería más fácil por lo que había oído, pensó que podría conseguirlo estudiando una noche antes.

Por esa razón, se había excusado de las clases de Yaoyorozu y básicamente se había dedicado a jugar videojuegos mientras que el resto estudiaba.

 _"Solo es un examen y dicen que es fácil... ¡Qué más da!"_ Pensaba el rubio, sin saber que le esperaba una noche insoportable.

Y, así, llegó el día.

 **[...]**

—¡¿Aún no has empezado a estudiar?! —exclamaba Uraraka al escuchar a Denki comentar sobre su situación.

—Pero el examen es mañana... —agregó Tsuyu con cierta preocupación.

—Lo tienes difícil —se unió Sero.

—¡No hay problema, empezaré ahora! —respondió el rubio, restándole importancia y alejándose para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Había anochecido y la mayoría ya estaban durmiendo; solo quedaban algunos alumnos en el salón principal, los cuales en cualquier momento también se retirarían a sus habitaciones.

Y, recién, Denki iba a comenzar a estudiar.

 **[...]**

Definitivamente, fue una mala idea. La peor de todas. Realmente estúpida.

A pesar de que ya tenía puesto un despertador por si se quedaba dormido, no iba a servir de nada quedarse toda la noche despierto.

—¿Qué tiene esto de fácil...? —murmuraba para sí, a las dos de la madrugada, sentado en el suelo y observando sus apuntes de matemáticas en la pequeña mesa que tenía.

Aquel rubio llevaba un buen rato analizando el primer ejercicio del tema nuevo que habían dado y, todavía, no entendía absolutamente nada.

Y eso que era el tema más fácil.

 _"Bueno... aún me queda la recuperación."_ Trató de animarse al ser consciente de que estaba realmente jodido.

Pero Kaminari tampoco sabía que no habría recuperación de aquel examen; el profesor lo había informado en un principio, pero Denki estuvo dormido la vez en la que lo explicó.

 _"Tuve que haber asistido a las clases de Yaomomo..."_ Volvía a lamentarse, optando cerrar el libro de matemáticas y levantarse; se dirigiría a la cocina a beber algo y luego se iría dormir ya que no había posibilidad alguna.

En realidad, sí era fácil. Solo eran dos temas relacionados entre sí y, con aprenderte unas fórmulas y saber operar, sería sencillo aprobar.

 **[...]**

Mientras más se aproximaba hacia la cocina, la figura de alguien rebuscando algo en la nevera llamó su atención.

 _"Son casi las dos y media... ¿Quién estará despierto a estas horas?"_ Pensó con ciertas dudas, acercándose más y optando por darle al interruptor de la luz.

El cómo aquella persona reaccionó ante la luminosidad y se giró mirándole con el ceño fruncido, le hizo ver que lo mejor, quizás, habría sido haber dejado todo a oscuras.

Le parecía extraño ver a Bakugou sacando algo de la nevera de madrugada, pero, en esos instantes, en vez de empezar con sus preguntas, se le ocurrió cierta brillante idea.

Quizás, todo aún no estaba perdido.

— _Ains_... —suspiró Denki, cerrando los ojos y fingiendo preocupación.

Katsuki, aún sin decir nada, permanecía mirándole mal.

— _Ainsss_... —reiteró el suspiro, haciéndolo más pesado y acercándose hacia Katsuki cada vez más.

Pero eran las dos y media de la madrugada y Bakugou no estaba de humor, aunque realmente pocas veces lo estaba, para soportar a aquel rubio idiota.

— _Ainssssss_... —insistió nuevamente, posicionándose al lado del amargado y cerrando los ojos, volviendo a fingir estar muy preocupado por algo.

Ante aquello y terminando por sacar de quicio a Katsuki, el susodicho chasqueó la lengua y se alejó, dispuesto a volver a su habitación y descansar.

—Espera, espera —reaccionó Denki, tratando de detener a Bakugou—. ¡¿No vas a preguntarme si me pasa algo?!

—Me importa una mierda.

—¡Bakugou, por favor! —insistió, comenzando a desesperarse por ver a su salvación alejándose—. ¡Solo tú puedes hacerme este favor! —rogó, abalanzándose rápidamente sobre la espalda de Katsuki, para pasar sus brazos por su cintura y no dejarle avanzar.

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¿Yo qué culpa tengo de que no estudies?! —reclamó, tratando de librarse del alegre rubio y consiguiéndolo fácilmente, haciéndole caer de culo al suelo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no he estudiado y que el favor está relacionado con eso? —inquirió Kaminari, arqueando una ceja más que la otra y sorprendiendo de cierta manera a Katsuki—. Ah, ¿estuviste pendiente de mí? —prosiguió con una sonrisa traviesa, enfadando aún más a Bakugou.

—¡LO MENCIONASTE HACE HORAS! —se excusó para negar claramente que le prestaba atención.

Porque Katsuki siempre estaba pendiente de ciertas personas que, por mucho que lo negase, sí le importaban. Y estas incluían a Sero, Kirishima, Ashido y, sobre todo, por mucho que costase creer, a Kaminari.

Principalmente, ese rubio un poco tonto que invadía su espacio personal y no le temía a la muerte.

—Pero tú estabas durmiendo cuando hablé con Tsuyu-chan, Uraraka y Sero. Y el único que estaba en el sofá bebiendo té era Todoroki —respondió con otra sonrisa mientras se incorporaba—. Yo también me fijo en ti —agregó con sinceridad y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Agh... mierda —suspiró Katsuki, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos al ser consciente de que Denki solía conseguir lo que quería.

—Porfa... —rogó, juntando ambas manos y mirándole a los ojos con una leve sonrisa.

 **[...]**

Le había sido imposible negarse.

Y, de todas formas, si lo hubiese hecho, fijo que Kaminari le seguiría hasta su habitación e incluso entraría solo para seguir insistiendo.

Porque ya había pasado en alguna ocasión.

—Espera, espera, ¡¿tengo que aprenderme todas estas fórmulas?! —se quejaba Kaminari al ver una página llena de ellas.

—¿Cómo mierda piensas derivar funciones sin saberte las jodidas fórmulas?

—¿Derivar...? ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Denki, con temor a descubrir el significado detrás de esa palabra.

Iba a ser una noche larga en compañía de un libro de matemáticas y un buen suministro de café en el cuarto del rubio eléctrico.

De hecho, ya eran más de las tres de la madrugada y, recién, Kaminari estaba descubriendo cómo derivar una simple potencia. Era todo un logro cuando llegaron a los cocientes y mucho más cuando empezaron con las raíces. Y qué decir cuando Denki logró derivar su primera función que incluía senos y cosenos. Pero, aún así, el verdadero logro fue cuando controló a la perfección la de los arcos tangente.

—Mierda, ¿cómo puedes seguir fallando en los límites si es lo más fácil? —comentaba Katsuki al ver que, aunque Kaminari había aprendido a derivar, se confundía todo el rato en los límites del apartado nuevo que estaban tratando.

—Son del tema anterior, ¡ya se me olvidaron! —se excusó.

Entre volver a recordar lo dado hacía pocos meses, ya que habían conseguido superar las derivadas, y entre el intento de Katsuki de enseñarle a Kaminari la ley de L'Hopital, el reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana.

—¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! —aplicó al ver que el resultado correcto coincidía con el suyo—. Al final, era cierto. No era tan difícil —comentó cerrando los ojos y estirándose con una sonrisa.

Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia Katsuki, el cual se había quedado completamente dormido de brazos cruzados y sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada levemente en uno de sus hombros.

Pudiendo apreciar el rostro de un Bakugou dormido y con unas ojeras como mapache, Kaminari tuvo la tentación de dibujarle bigotes y nariz con un rotulador permanente, pero, esta vez y por todo lo que había hecho Katsuki por él, se olvidaría de aquella idea.

—Hey, Bakugou —llamó, sonriendo levemente y acercándosele—. Ba-ku-gou —repitió en su oído, aún sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Denki sabía que también, en esos momentos, tendría unas ojeras como las de Katsuki.

Si no fuera por el café, estaría tan dormido como él y, además, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más pesado.

Volvió a hacer el intento de despertar a Bakugou y, al ver que no funcionaba, optó por intentar arrastrarlo hasta su cama para que pudiera descansar un par de horas.

Todavía le faltaba otro tema entero, en relación a lo que ya se sabía, y contaba con dos horas para entenderlo por su propia cuenta.

—Veamos... —murmuró para sí, decidido a aplicar sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos y con el objetivo de, aunque sea, aprobar.

Kaminari no quería que la ayuda de aquel rubio amargado hubiese sido en vano.

 _"Pero, antes..."_ Reaccionó, yendo a por su móvil y acercándose hacia Katsuki.

La tranquilidad en aquel rostro dormido que, si Denki tenía que ser sincero y olvidando las ojeras, se veía bastante bien, era algo que pocas veces se podía apreciar.

Un par de fotos de recuerdo no le vendrían mal.

 **[...]**

 _ **07:15 a.m.**_

Las diversas voces que se oían por el pasillo y el estridente sonido del despertador que sonaba por la toda la habitación de Kaminari, hicieron que Katsuki abriera los ojos y se incorporase, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado, un ligero dolor de cabeza y ganas de matar a todos.

Sin recordar nada y sin saber dónde estaba, miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a cierto rubio en el suelo, sentado, con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo el intento de mantenerse despierto, y escribiendo algo en un cuaderno.

—Ah, buenos días —saludó Denki después de apagar el despertador y al ver que Bakugou ya se había despertado, mirándole a los ojos y dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Según Katsuki, el aspecto que tenía Kaminari en esos momentos era horrible. Aunque el que tenía él tampoco era de lo mejor, las ojeras y el cansancio que mostraba Denki en su rostro le dejó claro que no había dormido absolutamente nada.

—Te ves jodidamente mal —espetó directamente, levantándose de la cama y pasando una mano por su nuca.

—Pero conseguí entender la mitad del tema nuevo —respondió, cerrando de una vez por todas el libro, parándose y sonriéndole.

Los dos rubios mantuvieron un breve momento de silencio. Ninguno dijo nada; simplemente permanecieron mirándose y apreciando el rostro del contrario; con leves arrugas, ojeras notorias y cansancio general, pero, sobre todo, aquel contacto visual entre los iris rojos de Katsuki y los ámbar de Denki.

—¡Kaminari! —una repentina voz femenina detrás de la puerta, sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes, los cuales habían olvidado por completo que estaban rodeados por todos sus compañeros.

Típicos inconvenientes que vivir todos juntos.

—¡Vas a llegar tarde! —se pudo escuchar otra voz, esta vez, masculina.

—¡Vamos a entrar...! —añadió un tercero.

Kaminari, sin saber cómo reaccionar, solo pudo tragar saliva mientras veía cómo el pomo de la puerta se abría lentamente.

Segundos después, Kirishima, Sero y Ashido ya se encontraban dentro del cuarto, observando la situación detenidamente y en silencio.

—Vaya, vaya —inició silbando Ashido con una traviesa sonrisa.

—Esto tiene una explicación —comentó el rubio eléctrico mientras sonreía con nerviosismo y levantaba un dedo.

Pero lo que se podía observar daba a entender cosas muy diferentes.

Kaminari y Bakugou, ambos con el cabello desaliñado, ojeras y cansados, estaban cerca de la única cama de la habitación que estaba desordenada. Además, el libro de matemáticas, cuaderno y el resto de cosas que usó Denki estaban apartados; como si hubieran sido abandonados en el proceso para que ambos rubios se dedicaran a otra cosa.

—¿Por eso Iida se quejó de que por la noche se escuchaban aplausos? —agregó el de cabello negro.

—¡No os preocupéis, tenéis nuestro apoyo! —animó el pelirrojo levantando un puño y con una gran sonrisa.

—¡QUE NO HICIMOS NADA, MIERDA! —negó Katsuki un poco harto y frunciendo el ceño como de costumbre.

Era obvio que no hicieron nada.

Pero, quizás, también era obvio que sí les hubiera gustado hacer algo.

 **[...]**

Entre un largo día de interrogatorios por parte de sus compañeros de clase y un examen no muy agradable, las clases y entrenamientos terminaron.

Denki no podía asegurar que le hubiese ido genial, pero tampoco le había salido tan mal. Aunque la falta de sueño sí que fue un problema durante todo el día, de alguna manera, logró soportarlo.

Ya en su cuarto, echado en la cama, optó por sacar su móvil e ir a la galería para ver aquellas fotos que tomó la noche anterior.

 _"Ah, maldición. Se ve realmente bien."_ Pensaba el rubio eléctrico sonriendo levemente. _"Es un desperdicio que esté siempre tan amargado."_

Porque, a pesar de su actitud, Katsuki era alguien al que Kaminari deseaba acercarse más. Por eso siempre invadía su espacio personal y, con el tiempo, comenzó a funcionar.

Le interesaba.

Le gustaba.

 **[...]**

El deseado día en el que el profesor haría saber las notas del examen, había llegado. Uno por uno, fueron recibiéndolo y, la mayoría, suspirando de alegría por haberlo aprobado.

Sin embargo, cierto rubio amargado estaba más frustrado de lo normal. Había llegado a ver la nota de Deku y resultaba ser mayor que la suya propia; el solo haber dormido un par de horas le había pasado factura a la hora de concentrarse en el examen de matemáticas. Y eso le daba rabia.

Por otro lado, Kaminari permanecía contemplando su resultado con una leve sonrisa y cierta ilusión al pensar que, al final, sí había funcionado.

Había aprobado con una nota no muy buena, pero había aprobado.

Definitivamente, después, Denki tendría que agradecérselo a Katsuki de alguna forma; de hecho, al terminar las clases, lo haría.

Pero aquello sería parte de otra historia.

 **[...]**


End file.
